SEMPURNA
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Setelah perang Shinobi—"Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen" berakhir, Naruto tidak hanya saja berhasil membawa sahabatnya kembali dan menjadi hokage, tapi juga menaklukkan hati gadis yang selama ini disukainya/NaruSaku/ SUGAR-E for NaruSaku day, fic ke 11. R


_**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Summary**__: Setelah perang Shinobi—"__Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen__" berakhir, Naruto tidak hanya saja berhasil membawa sahabatnya kembali dan menjadi hokage, tapi juga menaklukkan hati gadis yang selama ini disukainya. SUGAR-E fic ke 11. R&R _

_**Warning**__: alternate ending, alternate timeline, lack NaruSaku moment at first line XD _

**SEMPURNA**

Suatu hari di sebuah desa yang terkenal dengan nama Konoha—dan berisi para pejuang _Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen_—para penduduk tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka. Para wanita mendadani diri mereka secantik mungkin dan para pria mengenakan pakaian terbaik mereka, sementara anak-anak terlihat tidak sabaran menantikan momen yang ditunggu-tunggu saat itu.

Hari pernikahan sang Hokage muda dengan salah seorang ninja medis.

Uzumaki Naruto dengan Haruno Sakura.

Orang-orang di sekitar pertokoan langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke seorang pria berambut blonde dengan kumis unik di wajahnya, sedang berlari tergesa-gesa. Mereka langsung mengenalinya sebagai Hokage yang baru saja dilantik setahun yang lalu. Wajah orang-orang ini langsung terlihat ceria melihatnya.

"Hei, Naruto, setelah kau menikah nanti jangan lupa untuk tetap mengunjungi kedai ramenku, ya!"

"Hokage-sama, kapan kau bisa mengajari kami tekhnik baru?"

Naruto hanya melempari mereka dengan senyuman seceria mungkin di tengah-tengah ketergesaannya, "Ya, tentu saja! Tapi, _gomen_, semuanya! Aku sedang terburu-buru saat ini!"

"Ah, tentu saja! Ini 'kan hari pernikahanmu! Kenapa kau baru pergi ke kuil sekarang, Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berusia tidak jauh dari sang Hokage, dan Naruto mengenalinya sebagai Kiba.

"Jam wekerku sama sekali tidak berbunyi pagi ini. Ya sudahlah. Hei, kenapa kau malah mengajakku mengobrol, Kiba?" bentak Naruto, tapi ia kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Pokoknya kau harus datang ke pernikahanku!" dan kembali berlari.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang bukan saja karena ia habis berlari, tapi juga karena hari ini merupakan hari yang paling sempurna dalam hidupnya. Setelah ia berhasil menghentikan perang—membawa sahabatnya, Sasuke, kembali ke desa dan meraih gelar Hokage, pemuda itu juga telah berhasil menaklukkan hati gadis yang selama ini dicintainya, Sakura.

Sesampainya di depan kuil, Naruto segera menghampiri pria berambut raven, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau terlambat."

Naruto hanya menyeringai jahil, "Toh upacaranya belum dimulai."

Sasuke mendengus, "Padahal ini pernikahanmu, tapi kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti Kakashi-_sensei_ saat kita akan menjalankan sebuah misi?"

Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya, "Sudahlah, jangan bahas soal itu. Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku memakaikan _montsuki_ dan _haori_."

"Yeah, baiklah," Sasuke mengikuti Naruto masuk ke sebuah ruangan ber_tatami_. Di dalam sana juga ada Sai yang ikut membantu Naruto memakai _kimono_nya.

Naruto mengamati dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum puas, "Wah, aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa pada kalian berdua."

"Aku yakin Sakura akan menyukai penampilanmu," kata Sai. "Aku tak percaya kau bisa tahan dengan Sakura sampai menikahi gadis cerewet sepertinya."

"Karena aku menyukainya makanya aku menikahinya," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari Karin kalau soal cerewet," Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi cemburu di wajah Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku tidak menyukai gadismu. Dia juga sudah mengatakan padaku beberapa tahun lalu bahwa dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku. Sepertinya selama bertahun-tahun tanpaku sudah membuatnya berubah."

Naruto tersenyum getir, "Kadang aku berpikir, kalau saja kau tidak meninggalkan Konoha, mungkin saja perasaan Sakura tidak akan pernah berubah terhadapku. Dan hidupku tidak akan pernah sesempurna ini."

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau malah memikirkan hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi?" Sai menepuk bahu Naruto lembut. "Ini hari pernikahanmu dengan Sakura, jadi bersenang-senanglah. Seperti yang sudah aku baca dari buku, tali merah sudah terpaut di antara kalian berdua."

"Ah, kau benar juga," Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Kedua tangannya terkepal, "Entah kenapa, rasanya jantungku tidak mau berhenti berdetak kencang. Apakah aku akan mati?"

"Kau tidak akan mati," Sai dan Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar ucapannya.

Naruto berjalan menuju kuil utama yang telah ramai dengan undangan. Naruto mengingat bahwa beberapa orang yang tidak hadir di sana merupakan pahlawan yang gugur dalam perang Shinobi, salah seorangnya Neji yang sudah mengorbankan nyawa untuknya.

Di antara keramaian itu ia melihat Hinata, tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu pernah mencintai Naruto, tapi sekarang dia berbahagia untuknya. Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk membalas perasaan gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul Ino bersama kedua orang tua Sakura, membawa pengantin wanita di belakang mereka. Wajah Naruto berseri saat ia melihat pengantin wanitanya. Setelah mengantarkan gadis itu pada sang Hokage, Kizashi, ayah sang mempelai wanita berkata, "Jagalah putriku baik-baik, Hokage-sama."

"Tentu," Naruto mengangguk pasti sambil menerima rangkulan tangan Sakura di lengannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang ditutupi oleh kerudung putih, "Kau tahu," bisiknya pada Sakura, "Aku merasa berdebar-debar sekali hari ini. Kenapa kita tidak bisa langsung dinikahkan saja, huh?"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku juga berdebar-debar, _baka_!" bentak Sakura gemas dari balik kerudungnya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju altar dalam kuil dan membungkuk di hadapan pendeta. Setelah meminum sake dari cawan masing-masing, pendeta berkata, "Dengan ini kalian sudah saling terikat satu sama lain."

Seluruh orang di dalam kuil bersorak diikuti suara dentingan lonceng bel dan pasangan baru itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

Naruto menyadari bahwa gadis yang dinikahinya tampak lebih cantik daripada yang selama ini ia sadari. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, dan sesaat Naruto menyadari Sakura tersipu-sipu di hadapannya. Perasaan bahagia kini menyelimuti keduanya.

"Kalau saja aku bisa menghentikan waktu, aku akan menghentikan saat ini agar bisa memandangi wajahmu yang lebih cantik, Sakura-chan," tangan pemuda itu meraih tangan gadis berambut pink di hadapannya. "Lalu mengulangi waktu agar aku bisa menikahimu berkali-kali."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Baka." Ia menutup matanya saat Naruto membuka tudung kepalanya dan menundukkan kepala untuk menciumnya.

Benar-benar sempurna.

_**Gemerincing lonceng berbunyi merdu**_

_**Wajahmu terangkat, tak lagi sendu**_

_**Kautatap kembang api dari bayang iris mataku,**_

_**Yang membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu**_

_**FIN**_

_**a/n: fail at story and title, not my best story ever. Flame, saran dan kritik diterima, happy NS day ^^**_


End file.
